


Lab Partners

by mcytlauren



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcytlauren/pseuds/mcytlauren
Summary: Maggie Stevens is a 17 year old who just moved to a new city, and a brand new school. Maggie has always been quiet and shy, never really having any friends. But boy did she love to read, it was her escape from reality. Her first day was intimidating as ever, until she gets to chemistry and is partnered with a boy, a cute boy. Little does Maggie know but this boy is going to change her life forever.absolutely NO SMUTSTRONG LANGUAGE AT POINTS
Relationships: Ranboo/OC - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Here Goes Nothing

Maggie woke up to the sun shining through her curtains right into her eyes and her phone alarm ringing. She turns over and grabs her phone turning her alarm off. Today was her first day at her new school in a completely new city. Her and her mom had moved her after her mom had been offered a better job. The move didn't affect Maggie in any negative way. At her old school no one knew she existed, she didn't have friends. She spent all her time in the library reading any book she could get her hands on.

As she climbed out of bed she scratched her dog Boris's ear. Boris was a big bulldog, her mom had got him for her on her 15th birthday. Now she was 17 and Boris had grown a lot, the two of them were inseparable. She walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth and do her business. After she walked downstairs to be greeted by her mother.

"Good morning honey. Ready for your first day?"

Maggie laughed shaking her head "to be honest mom, I am utterly terrified."

Her mom gave her a side hug while handing her a plate of eggs on toast, Maggie's favorite. Once she finished eating she put her plate in the sink and walked upstairs to her bedroom. She stared at herself in her full length mirror thinking about what she wanted to wear. She opted for a pair of mom jeans, a gray t-shirt with skateboarding skeletons, and black converse. She went to her bathroom and put on some light makeup, and brushed her dark brown mid length hair. It has a nice curl to it, which she absolutely loved. She walked back to her room grabbing her backpack, water bottle, phone, keys, and headphones. Looking at the time she realized if she didn't leave in the next five minutes she was going to be late. She jumped down the stairs causing a loud bang, scaring her mother.

"Oh my goodness, don't scare me like that Magnolia!"

Magnolia was Maggie's real name but she hated it. Made her feel like an old lady and a name where people would take her to serious. Her mother would only call her that when she was angry or meant business.

"Sorry, mom" Maggie said laughing as she walked to the kitchen to fill her water. Maggie saw a letter on the counter with a name she recognized but couldn't remember where from. But she didn't think too much about it and put her water into her backpack and walking back into the living room.

"Okay mom, I am going to head out!"

Standing up from the couch Maggie's mom walked over to her embracing her, "just be careful on the bus, and don't talk to strangers. Text me when you get there so you got there safely."

Maggie's mom had always been very protective of her. Maggie's dad had left when she was young and she didn't remember much of him, and her mom didn't really like talking about him. Maggie waved goodbye to her mom as she walked out the door, locking it behind her. She began her walk to the bus stop. The bus stop was about a five minute walk and the ride being about ten. She popped in her airpods and played her favorite playlist of the moment. She arrived at the bus stop and saw a lot of other students, she suddenly got very nervous. She walked onto the bus and went to the very back. About ten minutes later she got off the bus and stood outside the school staring at the front door.

"Here goes nothing"


	2. So what's your name newbie

Maggie walked in through the huge front doors. There were so many kids in the entry she could barely see the walls. She tapped someone on the shoulder asking where to find the office. They pointed her in the direction and she began to walk toward the office. This school was much bigger than her old one and she was worried she wouldn't be able to navigate her way around. Maggie entered the office and walked up the the registration desk.

"Hi, I'm new here and was just wondering if I could get my schedule?"

The office receptionist handed her a piece of paper with her name and schedule on it. Maggie was a senior so a lot of her classes were electives. As she left the office she started down the hallway to find her class. As she walked down hallway after hallway, getting more lost at each turn. Than she saw a girl down the hall and ran up to her.

"Hey, I'm new here and I am so lost, can you help me find room 102?"

"Yah no problem, I'm actually headed there too."

Maggie walked side by side with the girl. She had long brown hair with bangs and it was styled in a braid. She was wearing jeans with a striped t- shirt, army green jacket, and some vans. 

"So whats your name newbie?"

"My name is Maggie."

"Cool name, my name is Tessa, but people call me Tess."

Maggie and Tess arrived at the classroom right as the bell was ringing. When they walked in Maggie could feel about 50 eyes on her. She looked up at everyone and was met with 50 eyes staring right at her. She walked to the very back of the classroom and sat in a desk, hoping no one would notice her and she could get through this day and go home. She listened to the teacher talk about equations and probabilities, math had always come easy to Maggie. At her old school Maggie was the top of her class and a straight A student. She was always teased because the teachers always loved her. After about 45 of boring math the bell rang. 

Maggie walked out of the classroom walking to her next class. She walked into the new room and there weren't as many people as before so that made her feel a lot better. Now she was in advanced English, her favorite subject. The teacher began by asking about peoples summer than asked for the summer reading packets. She walked up to your desk.

"Summer reading."

"Um, I don't have the summer reading. I'm new here"

"Oh, my bad darling. You can just catch up. Please have this read by the end of the week."

She handed you Roll of Thunder, Hear my Cry. It was one book Maggie had never read and she defiantly excited. After English she had a free period, so she went to her homeroom to check in and than decided to go roam the halls and her bearings of the school. Maggie wandered the halls until she came upon the holy land, the library. Maggie was in awe of all the books. She walked the isles and scanned the books. She would've checked out but she already had the one to read. Than the bell rang and she had to return back to her classes. 

She had a couple more classes before it was time for lunch. She walked through the line and got her food before walking into the cafeteria. Where was she going to sit? She met eyes with Tess as she waved her over. Maggie sat down and greeted the other people at the table. (you'll learn more about them later) Maggie ate her lunch quietly while listening to them talk. After lunch she had more boring classes. 

Than she got to her last class of the day, chemistry. She walked into the lab and saw everyone paired up. But than she saw one boy sitting alone, he looked up at her and they met eyes.

Wow, he is really cute


End file.
